hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Wright III
Memphis, Tennessee, U.S. |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Hip hop, gangsta rap |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Rapper, record producer |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 1992-present |Row 6 title = Label |Row 6 info = T.W. Productions (1992) Street Smart Records (1994-present) |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = C-9, DJ Paul, Killa C, Mac-T Dog, The Manson Family, N.O.D., Princess Loko, Project Pimp, T-Dog, Ten Wanted Men}} Tommy Wright III (born May 6, 1976) is an American rapper and record producer from Memphis, Tennessee. He began his career during the early 90s. Also referring to himself as The One Man Gang, Tommy Wright III is known for his fast paced rap style, distinguishing voice, brutal lyrics, and his instantly recognizable original backbeats. He is also the head of many Memphis rap groups including The Manson Family and Ten Wanted Men. Early Life Tommy Wright III was born in South Memphis to Tommy Wright Jr. & Erma Lewis. He moved to Whitehaven as a child after his mother witnessed the murder of his aunt; in Whitehaven, he became involved in the local gangs of the area, immersing himself in the criminal lifestyle (It is rumored that Tommy Wright is still associated with gangs, but he adamantly denies these accusations). Tommy's charges range from simple misdemeanors to possession of weapons & drugs. In Tommy Wright III 1994 album, Ashes II Ashes, Dust II Dust, he said that he was arrested thirteen times before he even turned 18. Due to his constant law breaking, Tommy was taken from his mother & became property of the state of Tennessee, but even that could not stop him. Tommy Wright III has attended two different elementary schools, three different middle schools, five different high shools, & a boot camp. During his high school years, Tommy's teachers noticed his writing ability and encouraged him to become more involved and expand his creativity. His writing ability got Tommy active in the drama club, student council, & marching band. Career Tommy Wright began writing lyrics to let out his frustration during the early 90's. In 1993, Tommy put together his own rap group named Ten Wanted Men. Tommy's very first single was produced by Blackhaven's own DJ Paul (the future producer of Three 6 Mafia). Tommy Wright III eventually signed with Street Smart Records around 1994. A year later, Select-O-Hits bought Street Smart Records after the label's underground sound became big around Memphis. In 2000, Tommy was again sent to prison with a sentence of five years. Having spent five years in prison, Tommy Wright III was released in 2005 & released Ashes II Ashes, Dust II Dust on November 28, 2006. Influence Tommy is considered one of creators of trap music alongside Three 6 Mafia, even Gucci Mane said that Memphis rappers were his greatest inspiration. Tommy also influenced some younger underground rappers like group $uicideboy$ ($crim have sampled his songs a few times) or rapper Denzel Curry (he shouted out Tommy in his interview with Nardwuar). Discography Studio albums * 1992: Memphis Massacre * 1994: Ashes 2 Ashes, Dust 2 Dust * 1994: Runnin-n-Gunnin * 1996: On the Run * 1998: Feel Me Before They Kill Me Category:Rappers from Memphis, Tennessee Category:African-American rappers Category:American rappers Category:Gangsta rappers Category:Underground rappers Category:1976 births Category:Article stubs